Barging In: Remixed
by shunsuke.sensei
Summary: Meet Takahashi Shunsuke, the newest addition to the Ouran High School Host Club. Can he really handle all the chaos that is the Ouran Host Club? Slash, Possible threesome. OC character in story. [This is the rewrite of 'Barging In' which follows the anime series to an extent]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The idiot that I am made this chapter based on Halloween...so in light of these events I will take requests and ideas to replace the Halloween special and if you have any awesome ideas for a Christmas special as well. If I really like many ideas, I'll write two Christmas specials! Yay!

**Barging In Remix Chapter 1**

"I'm glad you're my friends Hikaru, Kaoru," the small boy said to both boys sitting on the bench. It was a breezy summer day and the three young boys were in the park, their lazy caretakers not in sight. "Thank you for being my best friends but…I have to move soon."

"But why? Just stay with us! We have fun don't we!" Hikaru cried. The small boy just nodded solemnly. Kaoru clenched his fist before standing and hugging him fiercely. "Don't forget us okay?" he whispered. The small boy smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I won't Kaoru. I won't forget you either Hikaru," he said, his blue eyes staring deeply into Hikaru's.

00

The teen woke up with a gasp. "Hikaru…go back to sleep," his twin groaned as his arm snaked around his brother's waist. Hikaru let himself be pulled down by his brother and moved closer to him. "Kaoru, I had a dream. I think it was someone we knew from long ago…" he whispered to his brother. Kaoru nodded his head sleepily. "Sleep now, talk later…"

Hikaru observed his brother and continued to do so until he fell into a deep slumber, completely forgetting about the dream.

00

The grand door swung open with light flooding from the entrance, blinding the student standing in front of it.

"Irasshai-masu!" The room revealed six boys (and is that a girl?) dressed up in the most immaculate Halloween attire. A tall blonde was wearing an elegant white and gold prince outfit. The bespectacled one was wearing a dark suit and cape, his smile revealing fangs. The girl wore a hideous and tattered outfit. The smallest wore a bunny rabbit costume. The tall looming boy wore a Spartan outfit.

But it was the two twins that caught the newcomer's attention. And not because of what they were wearing but because he felt like he has met them from so long ago. He turned his head away from the devil outfits of the twins and bowed his head quickly.

"I'm sorry! I believe I'm in the wrong room," the brown-eyed boy said confusedly. "I was looking for the study room and I thought this would be empty."

"That's what I first thought too…" the scarecrow-clad girl mumbled.

"Nonsense. Everyone is welcome here in the host club. No matter your gender," the prince said charmingly. "We welcome you to the Ouran Host Club. I am Suoh Tamaki," he said as cherry blossom petals started falling out of nowhere.

"This is Ootori Kyouya," the blonde pointed to the man with the glasses. "Pleasure to meet you," Kyouya said.

"Fujioka Haruhi," Tamaki continued, pointing to the scarecrow, who waved and smiled gently.

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni," the small bunny waved cheerily. "Call me Hunny-chan!"

"Morinozuka Takashi," the tall man merely nodded. "Mori-kun will do."

"And Hitachiin Kaoru and Hikaru," the blonde prince pointed to the redheaded twins, who grinned mischievously. "Pleased to meet you!"

"Thank you everyone. I'm Takahashi Shunsuke. It's been amazing to meet you all," Shunsuke said, bowing profusely. "But I really must leave. Got a lot of studying to do! Besides, all this amazing decoration will distract me…" He replied, mumbling the last part to himself.

The dark haired boy started to turn for the door when a beep and a sound of a lock resounded through the room. "Please don't leave! Be our first male customer! Please! It will be amazing we promise!" Tamaki said, blubbering and looking at the once again confused boy.

"Alright, alright! I'll stay. You didn't have to lock the door…I don't even know what a host club is, for goodness' sakes…" he said as he placed down his book bag on the table.

"Our host club," Tamaki started, his composure once again intact, "is a way for everyone to spend time and enjoy talking with one of us as we relax with tea and sweets," he explained, with crudely drawn illustrations on a blackboard.

"I have no idea what you just showed me there but I got the gist of it, I guess," he sighed. "Hmm…alright. Well, I guess I can spend the time with the girl…Haruhi-chan. Is it okay if call you that?" he asked.

The whole club looked a bit panicked at the stranger's knowledge of Haruhi being a girl as Haruhi nodded numbly. "Great! Let's sit," he said, looping an arm through Haruhi's arm as he mildly dragged her to sit in a corner.

00

The club was now in full swing as girls entered and marveled at the decorations around the room.

Shunsuke smiled gently at Haruhi as he sipped at his tea. "Hey, this is good. What is this?"

"It's tea…" Haruhi replied confusedly. Who didn't know what tea was?

"Oh this is tea! I usually just have coffee at home. So what are you doing here? Are you like the lesbian type here?" he asked as he glanced over the other host members. Haruhi got flustered. "No-no! It's nothing like that! It's just I broke one of their priceless vases and now I must be a host in order to pay them back," she said quietly.

"Why don't you just pay them with money then?" Shunsuke asked, taking a forkful of his strawberry shortcake. "Cake not risen enough…" he mumbled.

"I don't have money to pay them back really. They said it cost 8 million yen, at least," she replied, thinking back on the incident. The boy merely nodded his head. "But we do need to keep it a secret or else I'll never be able to pay them back. More troublesome really but I don't mind if I'm treated as a boy," she said.

"So tell me how you got into this overdressed high school anyway," the boy asked as he sipped the last of his tea.

Haruhi and Shunsuke's conversation continued, light laughs coming from both occasionally as they kept talking. The blonde prince continued to get distracted watching both and narrowing his eyes.

"Is something the matter, Tamaki-kun?" the girls surrounding him asked. He shook himself out of his daze and returned to his conversation. "Of course not, my lovely princess. You are here to shine light here after all." He replied easily.

Poorly concealed snickers and giggles emitted from where Haruhi and Shunsuke was as they tried, and failed, to laugh at Tamaki's corny lines.

"He does that everyday?" Shunsuke asked, laughing quietly. Haruhi tried to suppress her laughter, nodding. She was glad to have found someone that won't get offended with poking fun of Tamaki once in a while. His antics are endearing but funny as well.

The laugh subsided as they tried to catch their breaths. "Oh man, that is a good one too. Those lines never work on me though. Last year, some guy…" he continued his tale.

Hikaru was half lying down Kaoru's chest as they continued their 'pretend' forbidden brotherly love 'act'. However, both minds were stuck in the past as their mouths were in the present, trying to figure out exactly why the boy with Haruhi seemed so familiar and as if he was a kindred soul.

00

Shunsuke stayed behind talking animatedly with Haruhi as everyone seemed to have left until only the club has remained. When they glanced around again, the rest of the club was uncomfortably close, staring avidly at them.

"Gyahhh! What are you doing?" They asked as they jumped out of the sofa. They merely continued to look on as Hikaru replied, "We were interested in your conversation and how exactly it is commoners communicate."

"Commoner?" he looked at them curiously. "We talk the same as everyone else, Hikaru," she said, mildly annoyed.

"Oh! A commoner! Well I am sorry to pop your bubble, but I'm not a commoner. I just don't advertise I am rich. It's how we did things where I was growing up." He shrugged as most of the club, except Kyouya and Haruhi still dumbstruck.

"Well, I must go now. I still have to get home and make dinner! Haruhi, can I go with you? I live close to you anyways," he asked as he rose and picked up his book bag. She nodded as Shunsuke strode to the door. "Goodnight! We'll see you tomorrow!" he said, bowing quickly and exiting through the door.

"Wait! If you're not a commoner, then why do you wear hideous clothes to school?" Tamaki asked curiously. Shunsuke sighed. "Well, if it'll really make you happy Tamaki-san, I am going to wear my proper uniform tomorrow. I just forgot to wear it today as I woke up late." He said sheepishly.

"But—"

"Tamaki-san, we really must go! Train to catch!" Haruhi called as she dragged Shunsuke away.

00

"Wow, he's really prying isn't he?" Shunsuke asked tiredly as he plopped on the seat of the train.

"Everyday, they have such bizarre questions about the most common of things. Last month they were so fascinated by instant coffee! But they are quite the characters…" she said but trailed off as she saw the boy fell asleep.

He woke up exactly just before they reached their stop. "Let's go Haruhi-chan. Would you like to come over for a little bit? We can have some snacks," he offered but she shook her head.

"I still have to prepare for dinner tonight. My dad is coming home a bit earlier tonight. Maybe some other time," she said, politely declining. "Ah don't worry about it! I'll see ya then! This is my place," he said as he waved at Haruhi and went inside his apartment.

Haruhi waved back before taking 10 steps up the street and going up her complex, thoughts in what to make for dinner that night.*

*The joke is they live really close together. Not much of a joke but I thought it'd be something funny for later chapters.

00

Hikaru and Kaoru were splayed on the carpeted as they rooted through the few photos they had of their childhood, looking for nothing in particular but for something to remind their memories about the mysterious boy.

It was then that Kaoru gasped lightly as he touched his cheek, a picture in hand. A young voice echoed in his mind. _Don't forget me, Kaoru!_

"Kaoru, what is it?" his brother asked as he stopped rooting through the photos and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"The boy is Shun-chan, Hika," Kaoru said as he handed the worn photo to his twin. It was a photo taken by them; their heads close together as one hand held the camera and took the pictures.

"We promised we wouldn't forget him, Kaoru," Hikaru whispered guiltily. "Well, he probably forgot too! So it's not just us…" he said defensively. "Besides, we remember now, don't we?" he continued stubbornly.

Hikaru laughed lightly and kissed his twin before standing and hauling him on his shoulder as they crossed their room. "Well tomorrow, we can talk to our best friend again can't we? The first person that was able to tell us apart. And he doesn't even have to look at us."

00

Flashback::

"Guess who?" the nine year old's sight was blocked by a pair of hands. "Hikaru!" the boy laughed as he pulled the younger one closer.

"How'd you know it was me?" Hikaru asked as the young Shunsuke moved to hug the other twin. "I guess I just know…" he shrugged carelessly, smiling brightly at them.

Flashback End::

00

It was just before the host club starts again when the door opens and Shunsuke enters. As he walked towards Kyouya, a pair of hands covered his glasses and eyes. "Kaoru?" he asked before he was enveloped in a hug. His eyes widened in shock before his shoulders sagged and hugged the boy back just as fiercely.

"I'm glad you still remember me, Kaoru," Shunsuke mumbled to his best friend's neck. Kaoru let go of him only to be hugged just as tightly by Hikaru.

"Shun-chan. I'm happy you're back," he whispered to his ear. The brown-haired boy just nodded and held on tighter. Moments after, they parted as the whole club watched avidly.

"Wahhh! It's the reunion of long lost friends!" Tamaki cried, spinning around the room. "That should be like us, my daughter! Reuniting and hugging!" he said, happy tears flowing from his eyes and shiny glittery thoughts of him and Haruhi twirling happily together from his mind.

"We never really…parted Tamaki-senpai…" Haruhi said awkwardly.

Shunsuke pulled the twins close and mumbled quickly, twin heads nodding profusely. All three nodded in affirmative before parting. Shunsuke confidently strode up to Kyouya and said, "I want to be the Host Club's new pâtissière!" he grinned. "And why is that?" he asked challengingly.

Shunsuke huffed. "Your pastries are terrible. I assume someone searched for you a really high class pâtissière and you just hired him. Full of artificial stuff you did not even notice." He ranted.

Kyouya merely raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" Shunsuke smirked and in a flash, a fork was shoved in Kyouya's mouth, shocking everyone but the twins into silence.

The bespectacled man chewed slowly as, deep in thought. He swallowed and closed his eyes in bliss before quickly regaining his composure. "Very well. You shall be our new pâtissière starting today!" he announced, making Shunsuke smile victoriously.

00

A/N: Honestly, I did not know how to write the ending any better way than that and for that I apologize. Hopefully, you were able to stomach it and is eager to REVIEW! I will post up the second chapter when I finish the third chapter :D *So that should be a while...*


	2. Chapter 2

Barging In Remix Chapter 2

A/N: This is loosely based on 'Attack of the Lady Manager'. I'm sure if you rewatch the episodes as you read it, there'll be an easier time imagining what is happening.

Sorry if it got too long. I hope you like it anyway. I really like how the story has been developing. Better than my previous one.

00

"Shunsuke-kun, you're here already?" Haruhi asked, surpised. She set her book bag down the table beside the one already present there.

"Ah well, we had a study period today and the teacher permitted me to go so," he sighed. "Besides, all of my homework is finished!" The girl looked at the young boy curiously before shrugging.

"Shunsuke-senpai. I'm glad you're here. I must show you something," Kyouya said in greeting, waiting for Shunsuke to rise.

_Senpai? Isn't Kyouya-senpai older than Shunsuke-kun? _she thought.

The two boys walked towards a door Haruhi has never seen before. Kyouya proceeded to open the door, making Shunsuke scream in shock before falling on the ground, nose bleeding. Haruhi stood up and ran over.

"Shunsuke-kun? Are you okay?" the boy only twitched in response.

"So…amazing…"

The girl looked at the room before her and saw a shiny new kitchen…built right in the music room. "Kyouya-senpai? Where exactly did this kitchen come from?"

"I had it built, of course," he said matter-of-factly. Haruhi decided to leave it at that.

"It's awesome! Perfect even!" Shunsuke cheered, hearts in his eyes as he spun around the kitchen.

"I've never seen him like this," Tamaki said suddenly from behind Kyouya, unconsciously leaning closer than usual, observing Shunsuke still gushing about the new kitchen.

"Shun-chan!" Hikaru and Kaoru greeted as they entered and saw the small boy running around excitedly. "Ah! Hikaru! Kaoru!" he said, immediately calming down.

"I shall get everything ready then. Excuse me," Shunsuke bowed, entering the kitchen once again. Everyone, par Hikaru and Kaoru held their breaths as they waited for the boy to explode once more with energy, only to find him calmly preparing the treat's for that afternoon's host club session.

"Leave him be. He's always like that, even when we were little. He ran around the kitchens of our house when he was younger to look at all of the baking equipments and supplies in there." Kaoru explained.

"So, we're not surprised he's still excited as ever about seeing this kitchen for the first time, Kyouya-senpai," Hikaru continued. Everyone nodded in understanding as they listened to the twin's explanation.

The door opened once more to reveal Mori and Hunny-chan enter the room. "Wow! What smells really good here? Cake?" Hunny-chan cheered, jumping off Mori's shoulder to follow the sweet scent. The taller boy promptly held Hunny back however, to prevent the devouring of cakes before the hosting starts.

"Boy, he works fast…" Haruhi mumbled.

"That's our Shun-chan!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in a singsong voice. Kyouya looked at them knowingly before turning away to head to his table.

"What? He is my son! You fiends will not get to him! I won't let his evil cousins taint his innocence!" He exclaimed. A chill ran down his spine as he turned around and saw an evil Shunsuke glaring at him. Kaoru and Hikaru smirked at the blonde before clapping him on the shoulders and walking towards the glaring brunette.

"Here. Your costumes for today," Kyouya called, throwing the kimonos and another set of clothes at the twins. They caught the three outfits deftly and continued towards Shunsuke. He grinned toothily at them and proceeded to drag them into the kitchen, but not before throwing a rolling pin at Tamaki's head.

00

The kitchen was enveloped in comfortable silence as Shunsuke continued to work. Hikaru and Kaoru sat on the chairs behind the counter and watched their best friend.

"How have you been?" Shunsuke started conversationally as he started on the dishes. Hikaru smiled and leaned on his elbows. "Mother leaves for her fashion shows more often than not. I'm not surprised, really. She's always been immersed in her work." Shunsuke snorted quietly at the statement, knowing Hitaachin-san was always working, even when the twins were still young.

"So, since when have you been together?" the brunette asked nonchalantly, pulling up a chair across the other two. Kaoru's hand clasped Hikaru's hand tightly as he looked at their childhood friend with a determined face. "Shun-chan! You have not been here for—" Kaoru started but Shunsuke put up his hand, smiling sadly.

"You know, I always anticipated it, both of you getting together…after all, you only had each other to always lean on. But I do wonder when you finally realized it," he said, his head tilted in curiosity.

"Sorry for my outburst…" Kaoru said quietly. Hikaru tilted his head up to him and smiled reassuringly. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Kaoru."

"Don't worry about it really. I'm just glad I'm back here." With a sigh, he rose and pulled out the rapidly cooled cakes from the fridge and started on decorating them swiftly.

"You've gotten better at that, Shun-chan," Kaoru commented. "Ah well, I've had lots of practice in France and America so I think it is an improvement from the play ovens right?" he said sheepishly. "Ah these are ready!" He smiled happily.

"I'm sure you have to get ready soon. I'll just be here if you need me okay?"

"It's okay, we can change here." Hikaru and Kaoru nodded, going to the table to fetch their costumes and change there in the kitchen. "By the way, Kyouya-senpai gave this for you to wear…" Hikaru threw the bag at Shunsuke. It was a café waiter's outfit, tailored to fit him perfectly, with the patch of a dog paw print on the side of the vest and a dark blue scarf to hold back his hair.

"Ah this is perfect!" He said, taking off his school uniform and putting it over the table where Hikaru and Kaoru's Ouran uniform was placed.

"Shunsuke-chan~! Are you ready—!" Tamaki said, busting through the door before several kitchen utensils pelted him. "Why do you not knock before entering?" he said, his arms crossed against his tan bare chest and an annoyed glare sent at Tamaki's direction. Several of the girls early in the host club blushed profusely at the sight of the newcomer boy that just made Tamaki retreat in shame.

"Shun-chan! Don't worry about Tamaki-dono. He's always like that…Let's go back in," they said together, throwing pale arms around the shorter boy's shoulders. He huffed but complied, the door closing quickly.

Several girls fainted as Kyouya smirked, his plan working out just as predicted. Shunsuke is sure to have at least some of the girls to request him. Haruhi just sighed tiredly at their antics before the club even starts officially.

Moments later found the newcomer boy and the twins come out of the kitchen with a determined smile (and mischievous smiles for the twins) holding silver trays filled with various sweets and drinks.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Takahashi Shunsuke, the new patissiere for the Host Club. Everyone, I hope you enjoy the treats that I prepared today," he said politely, bowing his head slightly. The girls giggled at the adorable boy's smile, his scary face from earlier wiped from their memories. The three passed around the delicacies promptly, along with tea and anyone who wanted the amazing 'instant coffee'.

_Really? Amazed about instant coffee? _Shunsuke thought.

The girls hesitantly tried out the new cake before gasping in delight. The cakes were even better than last time! And they different varieties of dessert too like Mango Cheesecake and Coconut Brownies. It was perfect paired with the delicious 'Happy Coffee' too.

"Thank you Hikaru, Kaoru," Shunsuke said innocently, smiling at them when they had finished distributing the plates and coffee.

"You know we'd love to help you when you need it, Shun-chan," Kaoru said lowly, his hand clasping Shunsuke's arm firmly, looking deep into his eyes. "As long as you call on us, we'll be there for you," Hikaru continued, his hand tilting Shunsuke's slightly dumbfounded face close to his, smiling kindly.

The brunette grinned happily at his two best friends.

00

"Shunsuke-chan, thanks for helping us out there for a bit," Hikaru said, nodding and hoping his plan works. Shunsuke merely nodded his head in affirmative. In truth, Shunsuke was still thinking about what happened just ten minutes ago. Call it good acting on his best friends' part but they managed to make him blush profusely for their actions. They must have be planning on being actors then and planned this earlier…

A loud thud broke his thoughts; their heads turning towards the direction the sound had come from.

_It's either Tamaki-kun or a girl…_ Shunsuke thought, sighing before walking out towards the door.

Tamaki was in a corner of the room, with mushrooms growing at a rapid rate around him, arrows of different words seems to have hit him all over his body, mumbling, "I'm not a phony…" repeatedly.

_Wow, I sure miss a lot from that kitchen…_Shunsuke thought as he watched the scene, focusing his eyes at the girl who seems to be familiar.

"I've always wanted to meet you, my prince! Kyouya-sama!" she said as she ran to a mildly surprised Kyouya. The girl latched herself onto his waist.

The short brunette's eyes suddenly flashed in recognition.

"Hoshakuji-san? What are you doing here?" Shunsuke asked in shock. The gushing girl turned to look at the short brunette and smiled even brighter.

"Takahashi-kun! How nice to see you! Remember what I said about finding my prince? Well father showed me a picture of Kyouya-kun and I just knew that is him! My real prince!" she gushed at her father's cute business partner friend.

00

(A/N: These parts are probably more based on the episode now, but you should have had no problem in following with the episode from the start of this chapter).

"Fiancée?" Kaoru asked.

Renge nodded in affirmative. "I'm Hoshakuji Renge. I'm transferring here tomorrow for first year." She explained. Tamaki continued to mope in the corner, now returned to his normal Ouran uniform (as is everyone else).

"It is love at first sight! The way he adores the flowers in the school garden. The way you kindly treated that injure kitty on the street…" she gushed again, scenes of her words playing out on a cloud above her head.

"Ano…are you sure you have the right person?" Hunny asked timidly. "Pahaha! Of course I do! These eyes can't be fooled you know!" She exclaimed, making Hunny's eyes quiver in fear of the girl.

"Kyouya-sama is kind to everyone but doesn't ask to have anyone notice him," she continued, driving everyone into a state of frenzied confusion. Shunsuke looked on, wondering why everyone was acting like that. "He loves solitude but is actually handsome! Just like the star of the simulation game, 'Uki-Doki Memorial', Ichijo Miyabi-kun and that's you!" she finished, blushes evident on her face.

"Ah yes…Renge-san is actually an otaku fan. Was that mentioned at anytime?" Shunsuke quietly said to Haruhi. Kaoru and Hikaru looked in shock and interest at the long-haired girl before them. "An otaku? We've heard of them but we've never met any before!"

Hunny looked at the girl in hidden interest, Mori remained clueless as to what an otaku was, Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki was shocked and a little bit scared. Shunsuke and Haruhi just took it in stride.

Kyouya's face dawned in understanding. "So you're infatuated with a character from…a game," he said, explaining to himself and around him. "Going so far as to project the character onto me and deluding yourself into being engaged with me."

"So you're not really engaged?" Tamaki asked hopefully. The black-haired boy smirked and shook his head. "I don't remember actually confirming that, Tamaki-kun. Besides, this is the first time I've ever seen her."

"Kyouya-kun, if I could…would you all mind being nice to Renge-san? She is the daughter of one of my father's biggest shareholders in the company and it wouldn't do for her to be crying, really," he explained, mildly pleading to the club to be nicer to the fangirl. Kyouya nodded his head.

"I was just about to say that as well. She is my father's business partner's daughter so please do be nice to her."

00

_With her around, it's going to be a little insane in the club for a bit…Hopefully everything goes well,_ he thought as he sliced more cake for the hosts, him and Renge.

"Here, let me help with that," the words were said so close to his ear, he could nearly feel the boy's warm breath.

"Kaoru, you've done enough for today, really," he said, flustered at having to make his friends' work more than they should. "No, really Shun-chan. It's okay," he smiled serenely as he took the tray from the table.

"Ah well thanks then Kaoru-kun! You're always so helpful," he said, patting the boy's head. Kaoru looked in shock before deflating. Was their best friend really that oblivious? Then again, it _is_ Shun-chan. Older than them, yet completely clueless sometimes. He sighed before following the exiting boy to the exit.

It seems Hikaru and him must try to go about this in a different angle if they really want to get what they want. A lot of planning must occur tonight.

Shunsuke continued to hand refreshments to those in the room, before claiming a mango sponge cake and some green tea for himself.

"So, from what I understand, Kyouya-sama sort of runs the host club right?" Renge asked them, now more rational (if you could say that) and sitting down.

"Mhmm! Kyo-chan's actually our director," Hunny explained to the girl.

"Director?" she said suddenly. Everyone nodded again. "Well then, if Kyouya-sama is your director, then from now on, I shall be the manager of this Host Club!"

Tamaki glared at the girl before leaning in close to Kyouya. "Kyouya..." he started but Kyouya stopped him. "Remember what Shunsuke-kun said. She's the daughter of an important client for my family and an important shareholder for the Takahashi family. Please try not to be impolite to her, Tama-chan," Kyouya explained, saying the last person quietly so only they can hear it.

Kyouya sighed in dejection before nodding.

"It's going to be great to be working with you all!" Renge said happily.

00

The next day, everyone was having a meeting once more in the music room. Renge has not come yet allowing all the hosts and Haruhi to discuss what happened yesterday and how to go about it.

"I guess it's not that bad to have a lady manager after all," Tamaki started. Everyone looked at him in shocked interest. "Why is that?" they all asked.

"Well with Renge-san around Haruhi, the girlish air surrounding Renge-san might just stimulate Haruhi's own girlishness and make her more feminine! This is a step towards making Haruhi more female-like!" Tamaki explained, as if discovering a cure for the common cold.

Haruhi looked at him, deadpanned. Shunsuke was in between Hikaru and Kaoru, sighing tiredly and shaking his head. The twins snickered at the thought of Haruhi in a dress.

"Besides, having those two," the blond said, pointing to the twins, "as classmates, is bound to create a negative effect on my dear daughter and my son too!" he cried.

"Tamaki-kun! I am—" Shunsuke started but was interrupted by the door suddenly opening, showing Renge holding a small basket of cookies.

"Your lady manager, Renge-chan, has brought some cookies today~!" She sang.

Tamaki, the 'gentleman' he is, rose up and let her in. "I'm so moved! How ladylike of you, Renge-chan!" he said charmingly, his body seemed to be covered in an aura of glitter. "They're a bit burnt, though," he said suddenly, chewing on the cookie.

"Well, they're not for you anyway," she said, the darling tone in her voice replaced with monotone annoyance. "Ahaha, they are a bit burnt but I know what you're going to say, Kyouya-sama!" And a pop up screen of Uki-Doki Memorial popped up.

"Whatever you make is going to be delicious, Renge-chan," the character said.

"These are a bit burnt," Hunny said, munching on the cookie cutely. In a panic, Mori quickly tried to take the cookie. "These are bad for you." They both tried to scurry away but it was too late. Renge's face morphed into an evil looking girl with snakes for hair.

"Those are not for you! Raahhh!" She growled, hot on their heels as she chased them all over the room.

Shunsuke picked up one of the cookie and ate it. "They are a bit burnt but it makes the chocolate taste so much better! Here, Haruhi!" he said, munching happily and passing a bunch to Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru locked eyes briefly before nodding.

"Is it really that good, Shun-chan? Then I guess I really have to try some!" Kaoru said, biting the cookie that was in Shunsuke's lips. He looked at the boy's eyes shining before breaking off the piece. "Delicious," he said huskily. Tamaki glared at the two with narrowed eyes.

"Shun-chan, you have some chocolate on your cheek," Hikaru then said, poking out his tongue and licking off the small smudge of chocolate on small brunette's cheek.

"Thank you, Hikaru. But you really didn't need to go it for me, you could've just told me," he said, rubbing his cheek. "And Haruhi has the rest of the cookies near her, you could've just asked her some.

"How dare you try to besmirch my son!" he spluttered, growling obscenities at the mischievous twins. "And you! That was the wrong reaction! How could you not be shocked at their actions?"

"Ah, well…they do the same thing even when we were little. I always tell them the same thing but I guess they forget. Right?" he explained before looking at the twins for confirmation. They smirked at the flustered blond and smiled reassuringly at their brunette best friend.

The fan girl observed the actions of the whole club, watching their _every _move. _This won't do_, she thought.

"Renge-chan?" Hunny called. "Would you like some milk with the cookies?" he asked innocently, holding a pink bunny mug towards her.

"Too tepid…" she mumbled.

"But I just only got it out of the fridge. Shouldn't be too lukewarm yet…" he wondered.

"With the exception of Kyouya-sama, you are all lackluster! All of you must have an awesome and dark—"

"Count me out," Shunsuke mumbled, returning to his kitchen. Renge looked put out at being interrupted but continued on.

"All of you must have a 'dark' side! Us girls are vulnerable when the young boys are in trauma of a dark experience," she explained. "If you continue with the way you are right now, everyone will soon get sick of it!" Renge shouted.

Everyone looked on in shock at Renge and even the short brunette looked on in curiosity at what was happening from the safety of his kitchen.

"As your manager, it is my duty to change all your character backgrounds!" she decided. It made everyone's faces even go into shock, if that were possible.

She pointed in Hunny's direction. "You! You're always cute inside and out! From now on, you are 'the cute-face with the thug attributes'!"

She cackled and continued on, pointing to Mori. "Mori-senpai, you are the childhood-friend flunkie who enjoys pain." His face remained impassive.

"And you both! The twin basketball players stuck in their own world!" she exclaimed, pointing to their confused faces.

"Haruhi-kun! You! Are a scholar student that experiences a lot of bullying," she pointed to a slightly terrified Haruhi.

"Tamaki-san, you are the boy with the good looks and the one everybody likes…but you have an inferiority complex…you're the lonesome prince!" she declared.

"Anything you can do Kyouya-kun? Hikaru and Kaoru are pretty good actors but I don't know if they really want to play these roles," Shunsuke said, having snuck behind Kyouya sitting on the couch.

"Business partner, like we said," he merely said before standing up. "I know what I said…" he grumbled.

"And you Kyouya-sama, you just remain your amazing and compassionate self, okay?" Renge said to Kyouya kindly.

"Ah the lonesome prince…probably the one Renge-chan got the most wrong," Haruhi said to Shunsuke, causing both of them to snicker loudly.

"Shunsuke-san! Don't think I would forget about you! Ahaha, and you shall be the expert in love but cannot find his own true love because he left, leaving you with a broken heart inside." Renge cackled madly.

"A bit too harsh don't you think, Renge-san?" Shunsuke said, raising his eyebrows but agreeing in defeat.

"But why is he playing that character?" Hunny asked nervously, afraid to be eaten by the vicious otaku. To their surprise, she only smiled and nodded her head in affirmative.

"Ah, well Hunny-senpai, Shunsuke-kun was who everyone went to for love advice when he studied at our school." She said before lowering her voice. Everyone leaned in, but Shunsuke, who suddenly had something to do (but was really running away) to the kitchen.

"He would give the best advices to both the males and females of all grades in our school. They weren't all happily ever after like mine and Kyouya-sama's would be but he got them to go after whom they really liked. It was a romantic era at our school," she said, swooning at the last part.

"In turn though he had many suitors, mostly boys, but there were girls and he never took notice of them, oddly enough. Apparently, a love letter or a gift would be placed in his locker everyday but he never receives any of them." Her voice suddenly turned mysterious. "They say there was someone who tries to fend off suitors for him that he doesn't know about."

Everyone looked at the otaku fan in amazement and curiosity. "Don't tell Shunsuke-san about what I told you. I only heard those stories from the upperclassmen, really. But I'm sure they're true!"

"Upperclassmen?"

00

Everyone cheered as Hikaru scored the winning basket. He waved and smiled at the crowd.

"He's injured! Quick, get him to the infirmary! Bring the stretcher here!"

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled, rushing to his brother's side. "Kaoru!"

"You must return to the game, Kaoru-kun!" the coach said.

"Leave me alone! Kaoru!" he cried. His brother gave him a pained smile. "I'll be okay, Hikaru. You can't always be there and feeling my pain," he said quietly. "It's not you that hurts, Hikaru. So don't take my pain…"

"But it hurts anyway Kaoru! So much!" Hikaru sobbed, pulling his brother's hand close to his as they hauled him up.

_Your pain is mine as well. I don't care if no one else understands us. As long as we're together, we can carry on living._

00

"I'm jealous of the fact that you can both support each other…be able to have someone with you…" the blond prince said quietly.

"But, Suou-senpai, you're the school's idol." Kaoru said quietly.

"If I'm going to be titled as superficial as an idol, I might as well be alone by myself…" he said solemnly before walking away.

_One injured heart intersects with another. They pass each other and wound each other. _

00

"Takahashi-san, why are you always at this place and on such a nice day too?" the timid Haruhi asked the lone boy sitting on the ledge of the rooftop.

"It's nice isn't it? Being alone here sometimes…" he started.

"I could leave if you'd like," she said, starting to move. "No, don't. I don't think I can afford for anyone else to leave me…So many have done so already."

"Aren't you the school's best counselor when it comes to love?" Haruhi asked, sitting on the ledge and watching the sun as it sets.

Am I, Fujioka-kun? When I can't even keep my own relationships intact? When…" he said, before sighing and looking to the sun as well.

_What are the hearts of these young men made out of?_

00

Haruhi attempted to catch her breath as she leaned onto a tree. "You can't escape us you know," the voice said. She gasped and turned around.

Mitsukuni and Takashi stood in front of Haruhi, preventing attempts of escape. "Now you're going to learn what happens when people go against me," Mitsukuni said.

"MItsukuni, you have to stop. Everytime you hurt someone, you end up hurting yourself as well," Takashi said but was interrupted by Mitsukuni.

"Know your place, Takashi. Unless you want me to put you over my knee again," the small blonde said darkly.

_Will it be the light of salvation that will enlighten them?_

"I think I hate it the most when commoners try to rise above their place," Mitsukuni said, sneering at Haruhi. He looked at Haruhi for moments before breaking down.

He ran to Haruhi and hugged her in apology. "Haru-chan! I'm sorry but I can't do this to you! I feel really bad and I really don't mean what I said!" he spluttered and rambled, hanging onto a confused Haruhi.

Renge's medusa face showed on screen. "Cut! Cut! CUT!" she yelled. "Hunny-senpai! Stick to the script!" she said, annoyed. "But!" he started but was interrupeted by the fuming Renge.

"Just do it! You! Cameraman! Keep rolling! And you, make the rain more heart-wrenching!"

"How exactly did we come from just talking about creating characters to actually making a movie?" Hikaru asked.

"It's a big, oversized crew is what it is," Haruhi commented, drying off her hair.

"Ah, I've heard Renge-san from the lowerclassmen from my school that she can be a bit…extreme," he said, laughing quickly.

"Shunsuke-kun, how old are you exactly? I've never seen you before in first year so you must be in second year?" Haruhi asked, remembering the conversation with Renge earlier.

"Well, I'm actually in third year with Mori-kun and Hunny-chan," Shunsuke explained, not surprised they haven't figured it out.

"What? Third year? But you're so…first-year looking," Tamaki exclaimed. "Ah, well a lot of people tell me that. I remember getting kicked out of class because they thought I was still in elementary…" he said, scratching his head.

"Yes, Shun-chan is older than us? But you used to be in our room in elementary!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I thought even you'd know but I guess not…" he sighed. "I transferred remember? That was the first time I really met you, not the time during break," Shunsuke explained, knowing the twins remembered their first meeting as he thought they did.

"Ah yes! He was the transfer for three weeks since he had to catch up on his studies for a little bit before going back to his original class…" Hikaru reminisced.

"Get back to work!" She said, steam coming out of her ears. Everyone scrambled to get back into position.

"Haruki-kun! Not you! Come with me!" Renge called, proceeding to drag Haruhi with her.

"Um, where exactly are we going?" she wondered. "Well, we need to finish your scene so I aksed these nice guys to make a special appearance!" She said, pointing to the thug-looking boys standing in the corner.

"What? We didn't even sign up for nothing!" they cried in annoyance. Renge pressed on "We need awesome villains for the climax after all," she laughed. The boys continued to look on in confusion.

"The different jumble of the characters from Uki-Doki Memorial found out of the evil that is infesting their academy so the team up together. These boys will play the part as sons of the Japanese Mafia!"

"Renge-chan, I don't think this is a good idea," Haruhi said, extremely worried. Renge didn't hear Haruhi or ignored her, continuing to push they boys to their limits.

"You go over here—" she said, dragging one of the boys to a spot.

"You think you can really just push us around like that? Well, think again!" the thug-looking boy said, pushing Renge off him and onto a pile of hardwood and equipment.

"Renge-chan!" Haruhi yelled, getting behind Renge and taking the fall on the equipment instead.

"Ow…" Haruhi moaned quietly.

"Haruhi-kun? Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. She was afraid to touch the gir—ermm, boy in case she further injures her. Haruhi groaned again. "They're right, you know. Judging people by their stereotype can lead to clouded view on what's important." She said.

"I-I'm not sure I get what you mean…" Renge replied confusedly.

"Haruhi? Is everything alright?" Tamaki ran in at the scene and saw Haruhi with tears in her eyes and the two thugs near them. He saw red and came after them, holding them by their collars.

"What did you do?" he growled at them. How dare they try and hurt his daughter!

"Wait, Suou! It was her th-that started to bother us!" The other guy cried. Haruhi stood up, covering her eyes.

"It's true, senpai. It really wasn't their fault," Tamaki glared at them again before dropping the boys. They ran as if the hellhounds were hot on their heels, wary not to cross the bunch again.

Tamaki walked up to Haruhi and lifted her face. "Are you alright? Does it hurt?" he asked worriedly. She put her hands to her eyes. "Yes…my contacts fell out."

"It was really itchy." She added. Tamaki froze in confusion. "Con…tact?" he said. Haruhi nodded.

Tamaki started laughing all of a sudden. "You are a true host when you can cry without using eyedrops!" he laughed.

"I think Tamaki-kun has finally lost his bolts…" Shunsuke mumbled on the side, his two companions agreeing.

"C-C-Camera! Did you catch that? Except for that contact scene, everything was perfect! Perfect for the last scene!" she gushed, the script in her getting crushed. "All that's missing now is some of Kyouya-sama's moving narration."

A sound of glass breaking broke her from her tirade. "Wha-? Kyouya-sama!" she exclaimed.

"Under no circumstances are my club members allowed to be seen or recorded in an act of violence," he stated cordially.

"I am displeased and disappointed in the way you've been acting as such a pest," he said coldly.

Renge froze, her knees buckling. She started crying hysterically on the ground. "Kyouya-sama…you're supposed to tell me all will be alright! Why would someone as kind and affectionate as you say such cruel things?" she sobbed.

"But that's not who Kyouya-kun is," Tamaki stated. Shunsuke looked at Tamaki in surprise. Rarely has he ever seen him talk in such a soft and kind voice.

"But it's alright isn't it Renge-chan? Even though Kyouya-senpai is a bit different from what you'd expect, it's the most fun when you get to learn about the person, little by little." Haruhi said kindly. Renge bowed her head as the words Haruhi said earlier finally sunk into her head.

_I don't have to make people change by what I want, I can just learn what they like by getting know them!_

00

Several Days Later…

"Ah the video of you was amazing, Tamaki-san!" One of the girls said.

"We all watched it! You were all amazing!" Another said, eliciting squeals from all the other girls.

"The lonesome prince!"

"The heartbroken love expert!"

"It's all too much! I had to watch it over and over again! Kyaaa!"

"Kyouya-kun, did you by any chance…" Shunsuke started.

"Of course the lenses were broken but I still managed to get the footage from the camera except for that violent scene, Tama-kun." Kyouya suddenly leered at Tamaki, making the boy gulp.

"Orders are piling from the first batch…sale demand doubled overnight. That Hollywood staff did everything as expected." He said smartly. "It _is _best to have as much as we can for the Club's budget." He stated.

"Everyone…I have the treats," Shunsuke announced sweetly. Hunny run to the short boy and looked up at him expectantly. "…"

Shunsuke laughed and gave Hunny the first piece with a small piped drawing of Usa-chan on top of the strawberry shortcake.

"Shunsuke-san! You were amazing in the video! Give us love advice!" Shunsuke looked at the girls in shock before laughing and sitting down with them after distributing all the goodies. "Who's first?" he asked, making the girls shout louder than one another.

"Take care," a small voice said.

"Renge-chan, we thought you returned to France already," Tamaki asked

"I realized something. With your kindness, saving me from harm and for giving those stern but gentle-hearted reproaches, I now understand what you meant by learning about people, Haruhi-kun," she proclaimed softly, blushing all the while.

"Umm…" Haruhi said stuttered.

"You mean to day that to talk about falling in love right?" she asked excitedly. All Haruhi could do was nod. Tamaki choked in shock as Renge proceeded to drag Haruhi with her. "You can learn some more about me too~!" she said happily.

"Well, Tamaki-kun, at least you got what you wanted," Shunsuke said from the couch where the girls were around him as if he were telling a story. And he was, in a way.

"You did say you wanted Haruhi to be bonding with other girls," Kaoru said to him, making Tamaki faint.

00

A/N: Well? Please tell me all your thoughts and hopes for this fic and chapter by reviewing! Whoo! Yes, it would be nice to get awesome reviews from everyone who reads! Remember that just subscribing to my story is really a compliment :D


	3. Chapter 3

Barging In Remixed Chapter 3

00

Holy shit, my writing is horrible. However, I had this in my folder for a long while now so you can read this while I attempt to create better chapters ahahah. Also, thanks a lot to all of the reviewers and subscribers that read the story depsite its long time hiatus! I truly appreciate you all 3

00

A/N: Slightly based on 'Jungle Pool SOS!' and more heavily based on 'The Sun, The Beach and the Host Club!'

00

"Yes, dad," Shunsuke sighed as he exited the gates of the school.

"Now you know I worry about you, Shunsuke-chan. I have to be all the way in England while you're all the way over there in Japan," the warm voice said in English.

Shunsuke smiled slightly at his father's tone. He always was too worrisome about him. "I told you, dad. I've been well on my own for about three months now. I think I can manage. I'm 17 now, aren't I?" he replied in English as well. The person on the other side of the line remained quiet for a moment. Shunsuke looked both sides before briskly crossing the road, removing the phone from his ears.

"I know. It's just I haven't been this far away from you for so long and—You're going to send updates of everything through aren't you?" his father asked sternly. Ha continued to walk to the park and sat on one of the benches.

"Well yeah! It's one of your terms before I left wasn't it? That, and there was also no getting drunk, no weekday parties and no boys. Honestly, dad, I'm not in America anymore. I have to focus on my studies to get into University." Shunsuke explained, having gone through this discussion with his father too many times to count.

"Hold on a second will you?" his father said suddenly. There was some indistinguishable conversation as Shunsuke slumped on the worn wooden bench.

"I'm sorry son, but business calls." His father said dejectedly. "I hope we can talk again soon? Don't neglect your studies! And don't stay up too late!" his father continued, listing out some last-minute reminders Shunsuke has already drilled in his head. "Love you, dad." Shunsuke said to his dad.

"I love you too, son. Take care," Shunsuke could hear the smile in his father's voice before he hung up. He stretched out his legs before standing and continuing to walk through the park.

Familiar, mischievous snickers came from behind him as he walked. His ears picked up the rustling and he pretended not to hear it as he continued to stroll through the park.

Suddenly, he hi-kicked a tree trunk causing it to splinter slightly in the middle.

Orange and blue blurs fell out of the tree and ran away from him. Shunsuke smirked devilishly and shook his head before a small boy ambushed him.

"H-Hunny-chan?" he asked, shocked.

"Shunsuke-chan!" he greeted with his face aglow with a soft light, creating an innocent air around him. Shunsuke became suspicious. "Is Mori-kun pointing a soft glow beam at you again?" he asked sternly. Hunny-chan shook his head cutely.

"Are you up to something?" his eyes narrowed before Hunny-chan's face became slightly serious and jumping, hitting him in the head, knocking him out before he had a chance to react.

00

"Did you really have to hit him in the head?" Haruhi asked tiredly, earning cries from Hunny as he clung to Haruhi, sobbing. "I was only following Tama-chan's order really! I'm sorry, Haru-chan!" he sobbed.

Haruhi turned an evil eye on Tamaki, making the blonde freeze on his seat. "Allowing your son to be abused, huh?" she said quietly, with a barely contained annoyed tone. He shivered and cowered behind Kyouya, who only returned to write in his ledger, smirking slightly.

"Well, we couldn't just restrain him and drag him with us…although," Hikaru said but trailed off as his train of thought got lost in the idea of a tied up Shunsuke. Kaoru coughed loudly, drawing him out of his thoughts. "As I was saying, if we did that, he'd just send us flying across the park," Hikaru explained.

"Between all of us, both you and Kaoru are the last people he's going to send flying through the park," Kyouya said matter-of-factly. Kaoru and Hikaru blinked. Again, Kyouya shook his head at some of the people's obliviousness in the club.

A groan emitted from beside Kaoru, signaling Shunsuke regaining consciousness. "Hey, what happened? And why am I in a limo?! Hey! Did you just kidnap me? Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Ah, well we really didn't know if you would come, Shun-chan," Hunny's eyes shined with a lot of unshed tears. Shunsuke sighed and rubbed his face. "Well, you could've just asked me really…" he said.

"We didn't know if you'd come," Hikaru added.

"Which is why it's called an invitation, not an abduction because you're supposed to ask the person first," he replied in an angry undertone. "Thank you!" Haruhi mumbled in the back.

"They kidnapped you too huh?" he drawled, looking at the hosts, who refuse to meet his eye.

"Where are we going anyway?" he asked, leaning heavily on Kaoru's side, settling his head on the boy's shoulder. An arm wrapped draped loosely around his shoulder.

"Well, we wanted to go to a beach thing for this weekend so we're going to…Okinawa!" Hikaru explained, earning louder grumbles from Haruhi.

"If we wanted to go to the beach, why not the Carribean? Or somewhere tropical?" Shunsuke asked. _Or someplace that didn't require me being kidnapped? _He added in his head.

"I wasn't sure if Haruhi even had a passport to begin with," Kyouya explained, earning an annoyed stare from Haruhi. "Thanks, Kyouya-senpai," she said to which he shrugged.

"Wake me up when we're there then," Shunsuke whispered to no one in particular, falling asleep within seconds.

00

"Wow! It's beautiful…" Haruhi said, looking towards the beach glittering in the sunlight. "Isn't it?" Shunsuke said, standing on his tiptoes and stretching. "That was some car ride." He yawned.

"By the way, Kyouya-kun, what are we using for—" he started but was interrupted by the boy.

"We got you clothes. I had your caretaker pack a bag for you the day before," Kyouya answered. "Caretaker? I don't have a caretaker!" Shunsuke said.

Kyouya showed him a picture of a man in a suit. "This man." He pointed. "What the-? That's the butler from the mansion!" he said in surprise before realizing who was behind this. _Dad…_

"Alright, alright so it was all planned kidnapping…now what?" he asked.

"In light of the events, while we are here at my family's private beach free of charge, I do expect you to still do your job and be hosts," he explained, making Shunsuke twitch.

"You want me…to bake outdoors?" the brunette asked, his eyes close to twitching. Kyouya smirked. "Of course not. You shall be hosting just like the rest of us. You're quite adept at cooking too, no?" he said, smiling nicely.

_I swear that boy has hidden motives… _Shunsuke thought.

00

"Shun-chan, come here!" Hikaru called, his arms motioning him to come closer while Kaoru waved him over excitedly. "Yeah?" he asked, mildly amused at his best friends' antics.

"Come," they said, dragging him to the twin's bathroom.

"We took the liberty of getting mother's latest designer trunks and bring them here for everyone to choose from," Kaoru said with a flourish as he revealed rows and rows of mannequins wearing different swimming trunks of every colour and design.

"I can take anyone I like?" he asked, already trying to pick which one he likes best. They nodded briskly.

He scanned the selection before his eyes lit up and selected the black pair of shorts with an emerald green colour on it. "Hey, this one's just like your trunks!" he said, laughing. Shunsuke glanced at the twins, thinking over his decision briefly. He nodded and started to remove his uniform, throwing them haphazardly on the bed before wearing the shorts.

Shunsuke looked at them questioningly before shrugging. "Well, let's go then!" he said excitedly, grabbing their hands tightly.

Kaoru opened the door, as Shunsuke is yet to let go of their hands, and walked out of the room. They saw Haruhi scratching her head, looking lost.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru asked. She took a double glance look at the three boys who were in matching shorts and their hands tightly held. "I think I'm a bit lost," she said.

"Well, we should get you a swimming suit too!" Shunsuke said, letting go of the boys' hands, earning disappointed sighs from them, and grabbing Haruhi's. "Come, I think I passed by some earlier."

"Ah Shun-chan—"

"Not now, Hikaru. We have to choose a cute bathing suit for Haruhi!" he chirped. "What's with the sudden change of heart about the trip, Shunsuke-kun?" Haruhi asked.

"I love the beach but I don't always have the chance to go so I don't want to waste this opportunity."

"Oh! This is the room! Let's go," he said, pushing the three in. "Oh, this room. Well, no girls are here yet so Haruhi can pick first!"

"But—"

"No buts, Haruhi! We'll be outside~!" he sang, dragging his twins with him.

00

"What's taking her so long? Maybe she got lost again…" Shunsuke mumbled worriedly as he sat outside the patio. "I think we should look for her!" Hikaru suggested.

Haruhi opened the door, revealing a two-piece bathing suit with ruffles for the top. *Refer to the bathing suit she wears in _The Sun, The Beach and The Host Club_! *

"So cute Haruhi!" Shunsuke said, forgetting what Hikaru just said.

Just then, Tamaki passed by and saw the Haruhi. He took a glance at her and Shunsuke before wordlessly crashing on the floor. "Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked worriedly. The blonde stood up quickly, his face flustered before procuring two heavy winter jackets and draping them on Haruhi and Shunsuke.

Shunsuke scratched his messy locks. "I think it's a bit hot outside for that, Tamaki-kun," he said, scratching his head while Haruhi looked exasperared. Tamaki thrust a set of short-sleeved sweater and shorts to them, before trudging away to the beach.

"That was something…okay, Haruhi put on your _disguise_ then," Shunsuke said, "and we'll see you outside, okay?" The short brunette waved before starting to walk, the twins hanging around his shoulders.

Haruhi continued to stare at the trio before re-entering the room fill with the bathing suits. "I wonder how long before Shunsuke-kun realizes about Hikaru and Kaoru…" she pondered before shrugging.

00

The waves of the ocean lapped at the rocks around the shore and the gentle breeze cooled the people currently enjoying their time at the private beach. Of course, the host club was still up and running, thanks to Kyouya.

"It's such a beautiful day today, Tamaki-kun…it's as if it's a dream," the girl sighed, leaning close to the body beside her.

"It's not a dream, my princess," he said.

He leaned in closer to her, making the brunette girl blush. "If you desire it so however, I would like to appear in your dreams tonight." If possible the girl blushed even further.

Haruhi grumbled at the scene before her. It was a line of girls waiting for their turn to be beside Tamaki, alone at the rocks while Kyouya had his clipboard with him, scribbling continuously. "Why do we have to be hosts at the beach too—huh?" she grumbled before glancing in curiosity at Mori and Hunny doing some sort of unusual exercise.

"Haruhi-kun?" Haruhi turned at the call of her name and her eyes met a group of girls in different bathing suits. "Aren't you going to swim at the beach as well?" She smiled and shook her head. "I enjoy watching the beach more than actually swimming in it. The way the sun makes the water glitter is so relaxing," she explained, glancing back at the beach.

Unbeknownst to her, several of the girls had hearts in the eyes for the girl watching the ocean. "Would you mind if I joined you then?" they asked politely. "Why's that? Go take a swim!" she said encouragingly. "Besides, you have such cute swimsuits on."

If anyone were to watch the interaction, pink hearts would be seen floating around the small gaggle of girls.

00

The brown-eyed brunette watched the beach volleyball game happening in front of him with a mild interest. _Sandcastles are much more fun though! _He thought.

Shadows overcame the sun shining on him and he glanced up to see several girls standing nervously behind him.

"Shunsuke-kun…you wouldn't mind if I-well, we-asked about…something, would you?" a girl with straight black hair asked him. He nodded his head and shook his hands together to clean it.

"So, what's this all about? Relationship problems?" he asked. She shook her head. "Is there…a boy?" he asked curiously. She blushed furiously. That was all he needed to see. He patted the sand beside him invitingly and the girl sat down quikly.

"Well, you see, there's this guy that I really like and um…I really don't know how to talk to him…" she mumbled.

"Hmm…tell it to him then! The guy doesn't have to make the first move. And if he says no, well you've got nothing to lose. That just means he wasn't meant to be for you," Shunsuke replied patiently.

As the girl listened, her heart soared with courage. "You're right!" She jumped up, sand flying to the other girls that sat down and listened as well. "When we go back, I will tell him how I feel!" She said with determination. "Thank you, Shunsuke-san!"

"Uh, you're welcome…" his voice trailing off as she ran, before shrugging and returning to his sandcastle.

A jet of cold water hit his back, making him yelp in surprise. Hikaru grinned challengingly as he started pumping his water gun again. The speactators expected Shunsuke to get angry, not used to the twins' antics. But to their surprise, he started laughing and pulled out a big water gun hidden under the sand. "Ha!" he laughed, expecting this from his friends. He was shot by two shots of cold water this time as he tried to aim. He jumped up and started chasing the twins, shooting them with a heavy barrage of water.

"I got you now!" he shouted as he cornered the twins. He prepared to shoot the gun but it nothing came out. He stared nervously at the twins before running away as fast as he could while avoiding their gunshots.

Some girls squeaked and attempted to avoid being barreled over by the boy zooming past them. Shunsuke was about to shout triumphantly when two bodies tackled him, pinning him on the sand. The three laughed uproariously, just as they did when they were kids. Moments later, they were settled down and just lying quietly on the sand.

The twins remained piled on the small brunette. Shunsuke just closed his eyes and let the twins weigh him down. They sighed and rolled off to the sides.

"We haven't done that in a long time, yeah?" Shunsuke sighed as he put his hands under his head. "Since we were eight!" Hikaru replied, shifting so his head was close to Shunsuke. Kaoru merely mumbled in agreement.

All of them continued to lie quietly, not noticing the big group of girls taking non-flash photos of the trio lying down, looking infinitely adorable in their opinion, with Renge in the front lines of it all. _I really do hope they get together soon…_

00

"Kyouya-kun…where is Shunsuke-kun?" Tamaki asked as he relaxed on the chair, taking a sip of his drink. The dark-haired boy smirked and pushed up his glasses. "Bondingwith Hikaru and Kaoru," he said plainly. The blond spat out his drink in surprise. "The fiends! They're going to try and taint my son!" he cried before running to where they can be found, relaxing under a beach umbrella by now.

"Shunsuke-kun!" Tamaki called, walking over to the group. He wedged his way beside Shunsuke, making Kaoru grumble. "What is it, Tamaki-kun?" he asked, looking at him through the side.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing and if you were enjoying the beach! And to give you this, of course!" The blond said quickly in one breath, the sweater from earlier draped in his hand, and big puppy eyes on his face.

"Tamaki-kun, really…I don't think that's necessary," Shunsuke said. "Yeah Tamaki-senpai, Shunsuke-chan looks just fine with what he's wearing," Hikaru added, ogling the oblivious brunette.

Tamaki gasped dramatically and kicked the twins to the other side of the beach. "How dare you try and taint my son!" he huffed angrily before turning to look at Shunsuke with a demented smile on his face as he attempted to put on the sweater to Shunsuke.

"Tamaki-kun! Stop it!" Shunsuke started to laugh uncontrollably as Tamaki attempted to wrestle the sweater onto the brunette. "Fine, fine! I'll put it on!" he shouted through his breathless laughs. Sometimes it really annoyed him that he was so ticklish. "Daddy is happy, no fiends will get Shunsuke-kun now…" he mumbled, walking away.

Shunsuke grumbled in annoyance before trekking off in search of the twins. He found them soon enough running playfully in the water, attempting to chase the beach volleyball. "Wait up, Hikaru!" Kaoru called, laughing.

"Enjoying yourself, Shunsuke-senpai?" Kyouya asked. The brunette turned to the boy lounging. "I guess I am but this hosting business isn't really for me…" he replied, trailing off.

"On the contrary, you're doing fine for a beginner," he smirked. "When you have some time, please make sure to listen to the girls." Kyouya said in a pleasant voice that just made Shunsuke nod compliantly.

_Wait a minute…what? So now I have to give advice on top of baking too?! The nerve…_ He huffed inwardly. Kyouya smiled again before standing up, saying something about preparing for tonight's dinner.

"Looks like Tamaki-senpai's plans are going well. He was mumbling about it by himself earlier," Hikaru said, draping an arm around the brunette's shoulders.

"Hey! Where did you come from?" he asked. "It was a long journey, let me tell you that," Kaoru laughed. "Look at Haruhi, she has to wear sweaters and shorts," he teased. "And you too, covered in too much clothing. How would you enjoy the rest of the day?"

"What was that?" Shunsuke asked distractedly, before looking up at Kaoru. His smile brightened. The redhead's face flushed from the sudden rush of emotions and shook his head.

00

"Shun-chan! Haru-chan!" Hunny called out, waving his arms. "Come!" He smiled brightly. "You too Hika-chan, Kao-chan!" he added. He continued to beckon to them, with Mori staying stoic behind him.

"Let's dig up some shells, Haru-chan!" Hunny invited, waving his bunny-themed shovel at them.

"Shells? I've never heard of shells being—Gyahh!" she pondered before looking at the ground and saw the sand littered with shells and crabs crawling. Haruhi frantically looked around her and saw more and more of the crustaceans entering the sand.

Mori climbed up the big boulder to see what was the noise on the other side and found a big crew of men in black army suits hauling out buckets of different crabs and shells.

Shunsuke climbed in after him and looked in astonishment. "Mitsukuni and the Ootori private police got into some fight," Mori said, more to himself than Shunsuke. The shorter brunette was surprised that Mori talked to him at all but did not show it.

"They're just trying to make up for that tryst that happened earlier. You were not here that time though, Shunsuke-senpai," Kyouya explained. Shunsuke nodded in understanding.

He climbed back down and saw Haruhi and Hunny now actively putting the crustaceans in big buckets, digging around happily and humming. Hunny was smiling, thinking of all the fun he was having while Haruhi thought of the tasty dinner they will have tonight.

"Senpai! We're going to have a great dinner tonight!" Haruhi called to Tamaki, waving happily.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi's bright face, making him turn red and start gushing about his cute daughter. Kyouya smirked before landing a hand on Tamaki's shoulder. "Before everyone sees, Tama-kun," he whispered quietly.

Tamaki immediately quieted down and just opted to grin brightly. Everyone else turned to look at Haruhi and their eyes softened, affected by the girls' enthusiasm, and making them crave a big seafood dinner for an unknown reason.

The blond picked up the largest crab he could find and about to give it to Haruhi when all of a sudden a large centipede crawled out from under it. Everyone froze at the wriggling creature before the girls ran far away from Tamaki. The hosts just discreetly moved far away from Tamaki.

Hikaru groaned as a heavy weight clung to him tightly, head buried in his neck. "Shunsuke…chan?" he asked unsurely before remembering. His hold on the boy tightened. "Don't worry Shunsuke-chan, I'll take—" Kaoru said, starting to walk to Tamaki when he saw the centipede fly off to the other side of the rocks.

"Wahh! Haruhi-kun is so brave!" the girls from afar started cheering while Haruhi scratched her head in confusion. "It was only a centipede," she mumbled. The short brunette ran to Haruhi and hugged her. "Thank you Haruhi-chan!" he cried, crushing her tightly.

00

"Tamaki-dono, would you like to play with us? It's a game called 'Find the Newbies' Weakpoints' game!" they said mischievously.

"What an ill-mannered game…" he cringed. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled impishly. "You know what they say, Hikaru. People only reveal their weak points to someone they're close to" Kaoru said, baiting Tamaki.

They smirked secretly when the boy crept up to them, taking the bait. "So, what are the rules of the game?" he asked, whispering. "That's the spirit!" they said.

"Time limit is tomorrow sunset!"

"The first to find out Haruhi and Shunsuke's weakness wins!"

"Allow me to give out a prize for the winner." Kyouya added, appearing out of nowhere and flashing pictures of Haruhi and Shunsuke during their junior high years. Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki gasped at the photos in Kyouya's hands.

"Takashi and I want to join, too!" Hunny said excitedly. "Then, it's settled. All members are participating." Kyouya said, finalizing the 'mini-game'.

"Wait, Kyou-chan…how did you get those photos anyway?" Hunny asked curiously.

The boy only smirked, pocketing the photos. "Let's just say I have my sources," he smirked.

Haruhi and Shunsuke glanced at the hosts huddled closely together, their eyebrows scrunching in confusion. "What do you think they're talking about?" He asked her. "Probably more ideas for the host club. They just usually tell me what's happening when I show up for the day. Not that I mind." She said. Shunsuke nodded to her story.

"Well, let's go see what they're up to." Shunsuke said. Haruhi nodded in agreement, following the short boy.

"Shunsuke-chan, Haruhi-chan, come cave exploring with us!" they said. Everyone but Shunsuke missed that devilish glint in their eyes as the twins took a hold of his hand and dragged him to the far side of the beach.

They reached the entrance of the cave soon enough, all of them continuing on slowly. "Aren't you a bit hot in that sweater, Shunsuke-chan?" Kaoru suggested lightly.

"Hmm, it is a bit humid now and it really is hot…" he agreed, slowly unbuttoning his sweater. The girls that tagged along with them and the twins looked in delight as the boy started to remove his sweater but Haruhi broke off the trance. "It gets drafty in the cave though…" she said. Shunsuke laughed shortly, scratching his head. "I'd hate to get cold. I guess I'll leave it on like this," he said before continuing to walk.

The girls sighed in disappointment while Hikaru and Kaoru dragged a surprised Haruhi with them.

"Well, I guess we can't try to scare her then…" Kaoru sighed. "Who said that?" Hikaru said mischievously. "We do want those Shunsuke-chan photos right?" he baited.

They walked with flashlights in hand, preparing mentally for their scary tactics. "You know they say that once a beautiful maiden died here because many girls who were jealous of her tried to get rid of her." Hikaru started. A small breeze picked up in the cave, giving the girls' shivers.

"It was said she got lost in the cave, waiting for someone to lead her out," Kaoru ended as Hikaru clamped a fake skeletal hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "You're still trying to scare me…" Haruhi said, annoyed. A shriek emitted from someone, making everyone else jump in fright and some to yelp in return.

A body was tightly holding onto Kaoru, whimpering. "S-So many bugs…" he stuttered. Both boys remembered what happened to Shunsuke.

"It's going to be okay, Shunsuke-chan," Kaoru whispered, attempting to soothe the boy. They quickly walked to the beach house before bringing Shunsuke to his room. Hikaru walked on to go to his and Kaoru's room.

"You know you didn't really have to carry me all the way here right?" Shunsuke said, exasperated. "You just had to get me out that place."

Kaoru just laughed. "I know," he whispered, leaning in close before planting a kiss on the brunette's forehead. "I just figured it was my fault for making you go in that cave in the first place."

"Well, thanks Kaoru," Shunsuke said.

"It was my idea too, you know," Hikaru added as he came in and sat beside Shunsuke on the bed, closing his eyes.

00

Flashback-

"_Shunsuke-chan, want to play a game with us?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. The small boy nodded happily, following the twins. Because of his shyness and introverted nature, there really weren't a lot of kids that wanted to play with him._

"_Okay, you have to come find us then okay?" they said mischievously, already thinking of a lot of hiding places around the school. The brunette nodded again before closing his eyes and counting. _

_"One…two…three…" he said loudly. He heard laughter, assuming it was his friends. He peeked between his hands and saw three boys smirking at him. It was his tormentors from the older grades, always attempting to ruin his day. "Let's teach him for not talking. Stupid kid!" the leader said. The other two dragged him to a rotten-looking door, slightly unhinged. _

_The boy started shaking his head frantically, unable to shout for help. The two lackeys glared at him after pushing him inside the dark room, before closing it. "Help!" Shunsuke called out repeatedly._

_Unfortunately, many students did not frequent this place at that time so no one was able to help him. When his voice grew hoarse, he sat down on the ground, waiting for someone to come. That was when he felt it. Something long was crawling up his leg and it felt hairy. He started sobbing uncontrollably, unable to see what was happening and just the general feeling of the dark and isolation. _

_Shunsuke was found an hour later, shaking frantically as several centipedes were crawling over his body, lucky not to have been bitten at all. The light was enough to drive the insects away. He was picked up by his father from the door before proceeding to shout at the administrators tailing him. They frantically attempted to make apologies but the twins paid no attention to them._

_When Shunsuke's tall father finally dropped Shunsuke on a chair, the twins immediately ran over to him, clinging to him tightly and apologizing profusely. "It wasn't your fault, you know…" the boy whispered. _

Flashback End::

00

Dinner that night was very tense as Hikaru continued to sulk beside his brother, Shusuke still slightly shaken from earlier and constantly glancing at Hikaru.

Haruhi was sitting beside a visibly tense Tamaki as she continued to eat crab legs after crab legs, making it give an audible crack, making the blonde prince beside her flinch.

"S-So…Haruhi-chan, that's a cute dress you're wearing! Ranka-san pack that for you?" he asked, trying to break the tension as he took a bit out of his crabmeat.

"I just found my bag all packed in my room with these. He's always trying to make me wear cuter stuff," she explained while eating. "Well, your dad has a really good eyes for giving you such cute clothes to wear, Haru-chan," Hunny said, smiling while Mori nodded in agreement.

"Haruhi, don't you think you're eating a bit too fast and choke?" Tamaki asked hesitantly. Haruhi continued to munch on her crab as she spoke. "I thought you weren't talking to me."

The silence of the room was broken as two chairs scraped back loudly. "Excuse me," Hikaru said as he left the room the same time Tamaki asked Kyouya to show him his room. Kaoru bowed at the table quickly before following his brother.

When everyone turned to look at Shunsuke for answers, he shrugged and continued to eat. "I don't know what got to him," he mumbled. "So, Haruhi. I heard you got Tamaki-kun all worked up on you. At least it wasn't me," he said lightly. Kaoru returned to his seat, Hikaru trailing behind.

"Well, I guess I could work on learning some karate…" she said quietly. "So that's what you were thinking about Haru-chan?" Hunny said. The girl looked up at the boy's face.

"Takashi and I could teach you if you'd like but—" Hunny continued before Mori interrupted him.

"But, we'd like to see you think about all the reckless actions you've done, especially today's," he said, talking evenly.

"Why?" she asked curiously. "I don't think I troubled you." The others in the room sighed quietly. Shunsuke spoke up for their thoughts.

"That's wrong, Haruhi-chan. You did worry everyone…especially Tamaki-kun. So, say sorry to everyone okay? I'd never seen him so worked up before," he said, smiling encouragingly.

"So you were all worried about me?" Haruhi asked in wonder. Everyone in the room sighed audibly this time. Haruhi looked thoughtful before her eyes quivered. "I'm sorry…everyone," she said.

All of a sudden, everyone was hugging her (Takashi was smiling stoicly in the background). "We forgive you! You're so cute we just have to!" the twins said, gushing madly.

A rumble emitted from Haruhi causing Shunsuke to look at her. "Is something wrong, Haruhi-chan?" he asked. She broke out of their grasp, running out of the dining room shouting, "My stomach feels bad!" Everyone stared after her before sighing and walking to leave the room.

"Hikaru…" Shunsuke started, grabbing the boy's shoulders but didn't get a response. The brunette sighed and started to walk to his room. He heard a quiet conversation in Haruhi's room but ignored it, walking forward.

He passed by Tamaki who asked him something. However, the boy was too caught up in his own thoughts to hear what he said, mumbling something halfheartedly at the blonde.

_Was there something I did? _ Shunsuke thought dejectedly.

00

When Hunny and Takashi had bid them goodnight, Kaoru turned to his brother. "What was that about, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, crossing his arms. His twin tried to act innocent, failing miserably. "What?"

"I can't believe you'd just let him go like that. Somehow he will think it's his fault and then what?" Hikaru ignored his twin as he walked the hallway, seeing Kyouya exit Haruhi's room.

"I don't want to face him, alright? Is that what you wanted to hear? It was my fault for starting that stupid game anyway—"Hikaru said but was interrupted by Kaoru. "Don't take the blame yourself!" he grumbled. "It was my idea too…" he added.

"Hm, maybe overreacted about the whole bug thing." Hikaru and Kaoru turned towards the door in front of them, not realizing they were in front of Shunsuke's door.

Hikaru pushed the door open and strode over Shunsuke, pinning him to the bed making the boy yelp in surprise. "It's not you alright? It's me! I shouldn't have done what I did today. I'm sorry okay?" he said angrily, more to himself than the boy beneath him. Thunder and lightning resounded through the room, illuminating Hikaru's troubled face and Shunsuke's calm one.

Kaoru just watched Hikaru and Shunsuke, letting his twin vent out his frustration. "It's cause I feel guilty that—"

"You shouldn't have feel guilty, Hikaru," Shunsuke chuckled softly, stroking the boy's cheeks. "I…you don't have to feel bad about what happened. I think I'm old enough to not overreact about things like that. We're not kids anymore right?" He smiled.

Hikaru got off of the boy and plopped down on the bed. "Besides, I thought it was funny you were trying to figure out what Haruhi was scared of when you could've just asked me," he winked, turning sideways to see their faces.

"Am I forgiven too?" Kaoru whined at the black-haired boy. "I did help come up with the idea too." He added. Shunsuke laughed heartily, inviting him to the bed. Kaoru jumped on the bed and accidentally flopped on Shunsuke instead, his lips connecting with the other boys. Time seemed to be frozen before Shunsuke unlatched himself from Kaoru, looked at Hikaru with wide eyes and left the room hurriedly, mumbling something about Haruhi.

"Wow," Kaoru sighed as Hikaru pushed his brother off the bed, grumbling.

00

"HE WHAT?!" Tamaki roared from two doors down.

"Hey, don't listen to me and Haruhi's conversation! It's supposed to be private!" Shunsuke shouted back angrily.

"Stop listening to us, you creep! What were you thinking blindfolding Haruhi!" Shunsuke shouted back. "Its not like that!" Tamaki cried defensively.

"Yeah right," Shunsuke replied.

00

A/N: I'm kind of worried…do you guys even like the re-write? I mean, I'm not really receiving a lot of feedback and it'd be nice to get some reviews for some ideas, positive criticisms, and some errors. Sorry for the wait!


End file.
